


[Podfic] Incalescent

by RsCreighton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Schmoop, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The onset of heat is something Louis still hasn’t learned to recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Incalescent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [incalescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714070) by [eleadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleadore/pseuds/eleadore). 



> Recorded for Ada, cuz I got podblocked and didn't get the long one done. >.> I'm working on it xD

**Title:**   Incalescent  
**Author:**   Eleadore  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   44:48  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Music:**   Led Zeppelin - _Whole Lotta Love_  


[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/April%202016/%5b1D%5d%20Incalescent.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
